Recent discoveries in the basic sciences provide innumerable exciting opportunities for clinically significant advances in the areas of endocrinology and metabolism. This renewal application seeks support for the continuation of a highly successful, multi-departmental training program that provides physician-scientists with a firm grounding in modern endocrine research. Established investigators from the Departments of Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Molecular Genetics, Biochemistry, and Pharmacology provide diverse backgrounds and expertise in areas that include: steroid hormone biosynthesis and action, genetics of reproduction, lipid biosynthesis and metabolism, diabetes mellitus, obesity, and bone and mineral metabolism. The faculty direct highly successful research programs, as documented by publications and funding support for their laboratories, and provide a rich research environment in which trainees interact with other postdoctoral and predoctoral trainees. We have strengthened the program by adding a number of new faculty members who--by virtue of their training in combined M.D./Ph.D. programs--are ideally suited to train future physician-scientists in evolving areas of endocrine research. We also have taken advantage of increasing opportunities through the School of Public Health to expand the exposure of trainees in areas such as Biostatistics and Clinical Trials. Funds are requested to support 5 postdoctoral trainees/year during the duration of the grant.